stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
United Confederation of Interstellar Planets
The United Confederation of Interstellar Planets, known more commonly among its membership as UCIP, is a simming organization that was founded in 1994. Since its inception, UCIP has become known for its quality simulations and simming environment, advanced simmer training programs, and general OOC support structure. . Since its creation UCIP has grown substantially and is now home to dozens of simulations. SIMs in UCIP are grouped together into two simming divisions: The Trek Division, which houses all Starfleet and Federation SIMs, as well as SIMs from the Romulan Star Empire; and the Independent Simming Division, which houses Star Trek simulations that do not participate in the UCIP Timeline. There is one additional division within UCIP, known as the Services Division, which is tasked with providing all OOC services for the organization. UCIP is also home to the considered to be one of the best role playing game in the organization by far. The Current Commander in Chief of UCIP (CinC) is Suzanna and the current deputy (DCinC) is Jazza. UCIP universe UCIP has a unique take on the Star Trek universe with a long and diverse history spanning over 14 years of Role Playing. Trek Division The largest of UCIP's simming divisions is the Trek Division and it is currently headed by Rear Admiral John Brown, and Captain Auryn Bishop. The UFP Division is home to eleven Starfleet simulations, divided among two fleets, that allow players to experience what it is like to be an officer in Starfleet. Each Fleet offers SIMs a unique In Character (IC) simming environment. The current simulations within the UFP Division are as followed: Alpha Fleet Alpha Fleet encompasses the entirety of Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant and a region of the Gamma Quadrant. It is currently under the command of Admiral Jolias Enor. *Zetari Station * * * * * Beta Fleet Beta Fleet encompasses the entirety of the Beta Quadrant including but not limited to the Romulan Star Empire and Klingon Empire. * * * *Starbase Versailles * The UFP Division also offers simmers the opportunity to become involved in the Starfleet Marine Corps. Starfleet Marines are found throughout SIMs in the UFP, but can also be found at Headquarters Marine Corps (HQMC), the IC Headquarters for the SFMC. HQMC also operates a marine simming project known as the 75th Rangers, which is an all-marine simming project aimed at showing players in the SFMC how a marine-oriented simulations may be conducted. This Division also offers the opportunity to join the more secret side of Starfleet and be involved with First Force Special Operations. They are the of the Star Trek universe, answering the need for small infiltration Teams. First Force can be found on a number of sims as well as at Starfleet Command and at the home of First Force, Polaris I. First Force Command runs a Team assigned on Earth as well as on Beta Fleets Starbasee 22 to allow simmers to see, much in the fashion of HQMC's 75th Rangers, how a First Force Team and Unit may Operate. Independent Simming Division The Independent Simming Division is under the command of Mumaciak, is home to non-UCIP timeline based Star Trek Simulations and Non Star Trek Simulations. * * * * *Mobile Starbase External links *UCIP: Main website for the United Confederation of Interstellar Planets simming organization. *UCIP Database UCIP's Database *Trek Division: Homepage of UCIP's Trek Division. *Independent Simming Division: Homepage of UCIP's Independent Simming Division. Category:PBEM Category:UCIP